Duplicate Persona
by Czar on Lyfe Conflicts
Summary: Edward always stood out with his lip ring and tattoos, Bella never fit in with her braces and book smarts. Together they make one festive combination. High school only works for cheerleaders and jocks. Shy Bella meets awkward Edward. "What do you do in your spire time? Plot murders and solve them. Umm... Okay" Drabble, All Human, non-canon couples, rated M for a reason. R
1. Chapter 1

Duplicate Persona:

Summary: Edward always stood out with his lip ring and tattoos, Bella never fit in with her braces and book smarts. High school only works cheerleaders and jocks. Shy Bella meets awkward Edward. Drabble, All Human, non-canon couples, rated M for a reason. R&R

Chapter 1: Dumped

BPOV

Life is boring in this small town of Hurst, Washington. The population is 3,552 and that included all the home pets as well. It consists of one dinner, one gas station/one grocery store, one hospital, one library and the local high school Hurst High. Everyone new everyone here they all grow up with each other. I moved here when I was 16 my mom remarried truck driver, and wanted somewhere safe to drop me off. My dad died in the line of duty when I was 11 in Arizona. I don't remember much about him except that he was warm. All of the picture I have of him his has a smile. He was said to be a jolly man, always laughing. After his death, my mom went through a little bit of a depression until she met Phil. He brought the life back to her. When she asked if I mined her going out on the road with Phil who was I to stand in her way? So, we moved to Hurst in a little two-bedroom apartment. She furnished my room, the kitchen and brought herself an air mattress. She took me shopping for some school stuff and after I was settled, she left.

That was a month a go, She calls every night to check on me. I have nothing to really tell her this summer was boring besides the move. I have new job at the library I'll start next Saturday but that's three days away. The new school year doesn't start till next week. To say I'm looking forward to it is an understatement. The only thing that seems to bring a smile to my face is the thought of graduation and my Stephen King novels.


	2. Chapter 2: Dragged

Duplicate Persona

Summary: Edward always stood out with his lip ring and tattoos, Bella never fit in with her braces and book smarts. High school only works cheerleaders and jocks. Shy Bella meets awkward Edward. Drabble, All Human, non-canon couples, rated M for a reason. R&R "What do you do in your spire time? Plot murders and solve them. Umm... Okay"

Chapter 2: Dragged

EPOV

I hate this place… No really, I hate this place its so damn small. Every time I go for a walk, a police cruiser follows me around and it's the same police cruiser. In a town of like 3,000 and that includes their damn dogs. Hurst only has 3 police cruisers; I know this because every time I drive into town they follow me around. I've only been here two weeks and I already have a ticket. For going 1 mile over the speed limit. WTF! I hate this town, I hate these people. My life was fine until my father decided to open his own law practice in Olympia. He had been practicing in Chicago for years but the city had too much competition for someone that wanted to start, off fresh. After searching Olympia was the best place, only my mother didn't want to move to another city so we moved to Hurst, Washington, which is an hour from Olympia and hour from Port Angles. There is nothing to do here and I've already spent $100 dollars in gas riding to the city everyday.

My dad is still looking for office space so him and my mom is tied up now. My brother Emmet joined the football team so he's at practice. Emmett is not your typical jock his smart, wants to be a lawyer like my dad. We're fraternal twins so were both in our senior year of high school. High school? I hate it! High school is easy when you are a cheerleader or Jock like Emmett. He never has problems making new friends me on the other hand always standout. I like to draw so I have a lot of tattoos that I've designed myself add in my eyebrow and lip piercing. I stand out like a sore thumb especially in a place as small as Hurst. I plan to become an architect so never paid much attention to what people thought about my displays back in Chicago. For the first time in my life, I was ready for school to start.


	3. Chapter 3: Invisible

Duplicate Persona

Summary: Edward always stood out with his lip ring and tattoos, Bella never fit in with her braces and book smarts. High school only works cheerleaders and jocks. Shy Bella meets awkward Edward. Drabble, All Human, non-canon couples, rated M for a reason. R&R "What do you do in your spire time? Plot murders and solve them. Umm... Okay"

Chapter 3: Invisible

BPOV

Today is the first day of school and I'm nervous. I think this as looking out at the school parking lot. I thought getting a job in town would allow me a better chance to meet people in town but so far I've only know the town elderly. No one comes to the library. I spend most of my time reading books off the shelves then doing any real work, every now and then Ms. Sue my boss asks me to grab something for her but that's it. At least I had something to do last weekend.

I got out my car and waked toward the school. I had checked my outfit twice in the mirror I was wearing pair of green cargo pants, white cardigan, black jacket, and a flats. Everyone stopped and looked at me as I passed them. A few even pointed in my direction. I was use to people staring at my car, but why me? I had a 1969 Boss 429 Mustang. It used to belong to my dad. It is still in good condition, my dad had added all of the necessary changes so it was up to code for driving. I kept my head forward as walked through the campus. I arrived 20 minutes early so I could find my way with easy around campus. As walked up to the administration office, I noticed that the office was empty so I rang the bell up front.

"One moment, have a seat" Someone yelled from inside the office on the other side of the counter. I did as instructed and waited for the woman to come around. I waited for about 10 minutes before I got to re-ring the bell. As I did two more students walked into the office. One was really, big he had a muscle head and stood 6'1 in height. He had light brown hair, and light green eyes. He wore an Ed Hardy shirt and jeans. The other was smaller in stature, not as big. He had white v-neck T-shirt on with the word "Troll" spray painted on it in red and blue paint, with denim jeans, black chucks and a brown leather jacket. He had crazy reddish brown hair, that was spiked, and emerald green eyes.

Who the hell were these guys? Okay this will be the last chapter to night so tell me what you think? Love it Hate it? Thanks for All the reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4: Conspicuous

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing her cup of sugar. Okay so I'll try to update again later today it would help if I knew if you liked the story? R&R Please

Chapter 4: conspicuous

EPOV

I pulled my yellow beetle up text to Emmett's Jeep. In comparison, my car looked crappy next to his but that's okay because my car has character. I drive a 1985 yellow Volkswagen beetle I spray painted the hatch to have a wink and smile face on the back. I know it's not your typical guy car but I love that thing it used to be my mom's until she had kids but it run's great. I changed the color from green to yellow and redid the inner interior to Watchmen comic book theme. I drew all the charters my self and painted my starring wheel yellow smile face. The outside was dirty a little but that's because of all the mud that my car comes into contract with. It rains all the time in Hurst and since my parent house is located on an unpaved road, I refuse to wash it.

Emmett car is different he wash's "her" all the time. The way he touches that thing you would think he was masturbating on something. After getting out, I walked over to Emmett and we headed to the office. People spoke and waved to Emmett as we walked through the parking lot.

"Hi Em" a girl with short blond hair said as she ran over to us. She had on tight shirt, shorts and flip flops the edges were dirty from the mud I found that disgusting.

"What's up Jess" Emmett said not stopping to actually talk to her.

"Are you going to walk me to class to class Em?" Emmett stopped and walked over to her and gave her the pouty face. I know this face because it's the same one we give our mother when she ask us to do things that we don't want to.

"Jess I really had fun this summer but I going stick close to my brother this week and show him around okay?" Emmett said sounding almost sincere.

"I completely understand… Hi I'm Jess." She said looking around Emmett to wave. I just looked at her and frowned. Emmett hugged her said he would see her later.

"So your dating that chick?" I asked once he reached me we had made it into the building looking for the main office.

"Hell no did you see the dirt on her flip flops it was disgusting. But you never know when I need her to keep me company again she o so friendly." He said walking into the main office. There was a girl already waiting in the lobby. She was wearing pair of green cargo pants, white cardigan, black jacket, and a pair flats. Her hair was long for her 5'3 frame and her ears weren't pierced. She had bangs and deep brown eyes, that captivated me. Who was this girl?

Author's Notes:

What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Pt1

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing her cup of sugar. Okay so I'll try to update daily it would help if I knew if you liked the story? R&R Please **

Chapter 5: Meet Pt1 BPOV They both looked at me giving me the once over. The big one was going to speak but the office clerk came from out of the back. She couldn't have been but a few years older then we were. She wore an extra small white button up, short black skirt and black open toe shoes. "Hi my name is Lauren. How can I help you?" she said in a nasal voice looking and speaking to the guys. She walked up to the counter and lend over. "She was her first" they said together. She rolled her eyes looked at for the first time. "What can I do for you hun…?" she said tapping her fake nails on the counter. "My name is Bella Swan…" I then cleared my throat. "It's my first day, I need my schedule." I said in a slight whisper. "We don't have a Bella Swan we have a Isabella Swan?" she replied with attitude rolling her neck. "Isn't like the same thing?" one of the guy's behind me said. I think it was the one in the "troll" shirt.

"Umm, Yeah" she said walking over to a file cabinet going through the files.

"Were new as well; we are the Masons." the big guy said walking from behind me. He lend against the counter and turned to face me.

"Hi my names Emmett Mason…" he said holding out his hand for me to shake. After shaking my hand, he held it and point over my head.

"and that's my brother Edward. What's your name beautiful?" He said still holding hand.

"Can I have my hand back?" I asked I wasn't sure if this was his way of flirting with me but he was invading my personal space and I didn't like it. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

"She said her name was Bella." The guy name Edward said snatching my hand from Emmett's and dropping.

"Okay now that introductions are done her are you schedules and some forms I need you to have your parents fill out. Bring them back tomorrow." Lauren said placing the forms down on the counter. Emmett picked up both of our schedules and started examining them.

"Umm… We don't have any of the same class except for lunch and English last period." He said wining at me to double check.

"Your taking AP English?" I said a little shocked Emmett seemed like the Jock type.

"Yeah I wanna major English Pre-Law next fall." He said handing me my schedule.

"Wow I want to be a English major as well. Have you decided what school you want to attend."? I said intrigued.

"I think I wanna go to the East coast, Yale is were my father attended." Emmett said as we both made are way to the door. Edward dragged behind.

"I'm not sure yet. What class do you have first?" I said walking to the door that laid outside I had to walk over to building C for Biology.

"I'm going building B. How about you?"

"I'm going to building C" I replied putting my hood on it had began raining.

"I'm head that way to. Biology 201?" Edward said walking over to the door opening it for me.

"Yeah." I said walking trough the door. Waiting for him.

"Bye Emmett" I said as began to walk.

"Bye Bella, Edward holed up." Emmett grab Edwards arm before he could walk a way.

"Bella go head I catch up with you." Edward said over his shoulder.

I just nodded and started walking. I turned around briefly to see what they were doing. It looked like they were arguing but I was to far a way to hear anything. I continued to walk to the building boys are weird.

**Authors note:**

**How do you like the Emmett/Edward competition? Still looking for a Beta. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Pt2

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing her cup of sugar. Okay so I'll try to update again later today it would help if I knew if you liked the story? I've been busy the last to day but I'm going back to daily updates. R&R Please

Chapter 6: Meet Pt2

EPOV

As I walked to my first class, I was fuming. The halls were almost empty and the second bell had already ringed. Emmett decided to have a few words about Bella with me. Emmett told me to back off of Bella. He according to him he saw Bella first. An as he spoke you could see the wheels turning in his head with all the things he wanted to do to Bella. This was the first time we both liked the same girl. For the most part we are opposite in every way when it comes to girls. Emmett usually went for blonds and Bella wasn't his type at all; she was not outgoing enough. Emmett usually liked cheerleader types. You know the ones that are always happy and perky and jumping all the hell around. Bella is not my type either I usually go for less quite types. I like my girlfriends to have _swag_ and to be adventurous. With all of my piercing and tattoos, I prefer someone that's open minded. My ex's all had at least one body decoration.

Bella seems innocent, which is why I wanted to keep her away from Emmett. Nothing good could come from dating Emmett. He has cheated on every girlfriend he has always had. He gets bored easily but he likes to string girls along. I wouldn't want that for Bella she doesn't seem like the type. Then again, I don't know her and I want too. Bella had perfect skin she would make a perfect canvas for my next collection of tattoos. Emmett is just going to have to get over the fact that I'm not backing out. She can pick who she wants to be her friend.

As I walk to the class, I spotted Bella sitting in the front the seats around her what are ready filled so I sat in the back. Staring at in her from the back of the class, I noticed that some of the other guys were looking at her as well. There was one on both sides of her and three behind them. Whenever the teacher turned around to put something on the board of the guys would lean in and ask her a question. She seemed uncomfortable, which made me want to tell the vultures to leave her alone I can see this being a long day. I sat in the back mapping out different tattoos for body. I like the idea of a butterfly for her hip, and a dragon on her shoulder. When the bell rang, I picked up my stuff waked in front of her and picked up her bad.

"Ready for are next class?" I said holding out my hand. She picked up her books and said yeah.

"Sorry guys your not invited." I said as I pulled her close as we walked toward the door.

"What's your next class?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered in my arms and didn't reply.

**Authors note:**

**Edward is way to smooth? How do feel about him mapping out Bella's body? Do you think she likes him? Would you? Tell me it all Review**


	7. Chapter 7: Cullen Jacked

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing her cup of sugar. Thanks to BelieverAlex** for reviewing every chapter**. I've been busy the last few days but I'm going back to daily updates. R&R Please

Chapter 7: Cullen Swag

It turns out that Edward and I have all of the same classes except for English after our anatomy class we both went to lunch. Edward sat next to me in every class after first period. I really didn't know what to make of it. In first period, the guys spoke to me and surrounded me. I'm not use to people talking to me. The guys kept asking to stupid question like did I have a pen or if I wanted to join them at lunch.

All of the guys creep me out. I couldn't believe that they just constantly kept talking to me. I tried to look behind me to speak with Edward or at least see at work but they were always in my way. Since I set in the front room, I was unable to look behind me. I was very happy when Edward walked up in front of me. I don't want to sound like a cliché but when Edward walked in front of me, I felt like Cinderella or at least one of those fairytales. He looked very determined his chiseled jaw was tight and his eyes were very narrow as he looked at the boys. Once you grab my hand and we walked out of the classroom, he asked me what class I had when he whispered in my ear. I shivered down to my toes I've never felt this way before.

We went to two more classes before lunchtime again Edward held my hand as we walked into the lunch room I didn't have a lot of cash on me but I was able to pick up a few things and put them on my tray. I waited for Edward to finish making my purchase.

We both look around for a place to sit it seemed that Emmett was sitting with all of the other sports team members, cheerleaders and jocks. I was not feeling very sociable I pulled Edwards and I walked over towards the corner of the lunch room there was one empty table. In the last three hours, I became very comfortable with Edward he didn't say a lot but it was written on his face. You can tell that he was always plotting something. And for most of our classes, Edward drew. I never saw what he was drawing just that he was very secretive about it I took notes for the both of us since he never seen to.

Edward's quietness never seem to bother you can so he was not as outgoing as it but there was in the pill about him that was so much more invigorating. After sitting down with pretty much just stared of each other. Edward seem like he wanted to ask me something he just didn't know what. I took the initiative to ask him because I was curious _"So what are you doing your spare time?"_

**Authors note:**

**Finally He answers the question?**


	8. Chapter 8: Interference

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing her cup of sugar. Okay so I'll wont be updating until Friday. I'm busy with my thesis be it will be over soon.

Chapter 8: Interference

EPOV

"So what are you doing your spare time?"

When Bella asked me what I did in my spare time, I had no way to of knowing how to answer that. It's not like I could tell her I like to drive naked pictures of her body and place various tattoos on it. It was my new obsession. I drew tattoos for various parts of her body. It was becoming very distracted I was unable to take any of the notes that I needed to for the first day in my earlier classes. For a minute, I just sat and looked into Bella's face her hair was still wavy she had taken off for jacket and she have a slight mute you face. After she asked me that question she started looking down at her tray she only had a bag of chips and an apple how the hell was I supposed to answer this.

"I like to plot murders and then saw them" I mean I know was a weird way to respond but is one thing to be weird if something totally different to be creepy. The last thing I needed was for Bella to think that I was creepy. I was trying to get in the game at least enough to get to know her better. We had almost every class together I enjoyed sitting with her.

"Umm.. okay" she said when she responded. Her eyebrows made a U.

"How about you" I said taking a sip of my coke.

"Nothing much I'm boring" she said biting her apple.

"I doubt that you have stars in your eyes" I whispered to her.

"huh" she said making a face.

"Your eyes they look like their waiting to be included in some mischief"

I did mean it as a compliment but Bella's face turned red.

" I re..read, and write a lot" Bella stuttered out.

"What do you write about?" Bella's than blushed and looked down as her empty tray.

I then looked up to see Emmett coming towards us.

"Hey at Edward what are you guys sitting all the way over here we have room at our table." He said. I looked passed him and as he pointed at the table full of jocks there were only two other girls over there I didn't think Bella would be comfortable.

"Looks a little to crowded." I replied with a shrug.

"Dude you're so antisocial" He said.

Before I could respond Bella looked up at him and asked him if he went to sit with us at this point it was already late into lunch there was only 10 minutes it's left to lunch.

"So what are you two doing?" Emmett asked looking at Bella.

Bella seemed a little nervous so I put my hand on her hand on to of the table.

"Talking… How about you?" Emmett's eyes examined are hands before he responded.

"Its school, I just finished Gym. What class do you have next" Emmett asked me but looked at Bella.

"We have gym" Bella replied. I was staring at my brother he was eye fucking Bella.

"Oh well I can walk you" he said to Bella. He went to reach for an invisible piece of lent.

Bella made a face. "Its okay _We_ have that class together." She said just then the bell rang.

**Authors note:**

**So, Emmett doesn't give up. **


	9. Chapter 9:Altercation

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Okay done my thesis I plan to make up for the missed days Ya!

Chapter 9: Altercation

BPOV

Emmett bothers me. The way he's looking at me right now is hella creepy. Granted when I meet him this morning he was extra nice to me and he hasn't done anything to me directly it's just something of about him. I'm not use to people wanting to talk and being nice to me. Especially jocks at my old school were the worst they would trip me or call me names. I don't trust jocks. When ever he is around Edward frowns. I'm not sure if this is normal behavior for these to but I don't like it. They have like secret conversations with their eyes too. I would if that's how all siblings are together. Who knows I don't have any siblings. I asked for one for Christmas when I was 5 but my mom said that her baby factory was shut down.

Once the bell rang I got to leave Edward said that he would be right there they had to have another "private" conversation. I swear those to gossip like a bunch of old hags. When every they talk there both always looking at so it must be about me. I can't understand what I've done to either of them.

I walked to gym and in the back to my locker. The admin gave me my assigned locker number and combination. As I back to my locker. The admin gave me my assigned locker number and combination. As I searched for my locker, I felt the other girls steering at me. When I found it start putting my stuff a way. This was the part I hated a bout gym getting changed with the other girls. My body was not as developed as every one else. I had boobs but they are small. As I was taking my shirt off someone cleared his or her throat behind me. There was a small group of girls behind me. Just steering.

"Can I help you?" I said pulling down my gym shirt over my head.

"Your Bella right?" some girl with blond hair asked with her hands crossed in front of her.

"Yeah" I said squinting my eyes

"Do you go out with Edward?" the girl next to her asked

**Authors note:**

**So, how should this end? Please review**


	10. Chapter 10: Tug of War

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Okay done my thesis I plan to make up for the missed days Ya! Second update of the day!

Chapter 10: Tug of War

EPOV

When Bella walked out of the lunchroom Emmett's smile dropped and he steered at me.

"What the fuck Edward?" Emmett said reaching across the table hit me in the arm. I almost fell out of my seat because I wasn't expecting the hit.

"Dude back the fuck up" I said jumping out of my chair with my fist clenched. I looked around there were a few students still in the lunchroom all of them were looking at us. I picked up my bag and walked toward the door. I was not getting in to a fight with Emmett the first day of school. Its not that I haven't don't it before but every time we get in to a fight we both get grounded and we lose are car rights for an entire semester. We had just gotten our cars back this summer. Hurst, Washington was not like Chicago. There was not bus to pick us up or drop us off and it rained all the time. My parents would not take us.

"Wait up Edward" Emmett yelled from behind me. I didn't realize he was near me until he pushed in to the boy's bathroom.

"What the fuck Em?" I said taking of my bag dropping it.

Emmett came through the doors and dropped his bags. He then pointed over me.

"You two get out" He said as I turned around there were to skinny duded chilling by the sinks.

"Get out" I said walking over to them.

"Dude it's a public bathroom" one of the guys said.

"Yeah…" His friend was about to agree but I picked him up by his shoulders and carried him to the door. Emmett had the other one by the arm. Once they both were out, he locked the door. Before he could say anything, I hit him in the jaw. He retaliated my punching me in the face. I then body slammed him in to the door. And he picked me up and through me to the ground. For every punch he gave I gave one back

**Authors note:**

**Do you like how this is going so far? How do you feel about how they are handling things? **


	11. Chapter 11: Altercation Part 2

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Okay making up for the missed days Ya! So I there will be no update tomorrow, updates are going to be Wednesdays-Sunday. Okay

Chapter 11: Altercation Part 2

BPOV

_Recap_

"_Can I help you?" I said pulling down my gym shirt over my head._

"_Your Bella right?" some girl with blond hair asked with her hands crossed in front of her._

"_Yeah" I said squinting my eyes_

"_Do you go out with Edward?" the girl next to her asked_

_End __Recap_

What the hell is I suppose to do? If I say yeah then they might jump me if I say no then they might jump me. I never had been, in this situation before. For the most part, I stayed to myself at my old school. It was big enough to get lost in. I'm not even sure any of the kids knew my real name. From what I, remember indifference is the best policy.

"Why" I said crossing my arms in front of me. I could suck my teeth because of the braces. I had a dry mouth I'm not very good with altercations. I stutter a lot.

"Curious minds want to know" the brunette said. She was twirling her hair with her fingers. She sat down on the bench and crossed her legs as she waited for a reply.

"Well you know what they say about curiosity… right?" I said seating down to put on my sneakers.

"No… What?" the blond said like she was sincerely interested

"It Kills" someone shouted from behind the group of girls. The girls parted and a small toned blond came through. He had goddess like hair, beautiful hazel eyes and a small noise piercing. She wore cut off jeans and brass knuckled rings. Her shirt had a picture of a city sky scrapper on it and he looked like she either just got out or is about to go in.

"Am I interrupting the party?" she said as turned to face the group of girls that stood in front of her. I didn't know who she was but they did because most looked scared some even turned to walk a way.

"Whitlock they let you out? I heard you were doing hard time," the brunette said as she stood up.

"Lauren does your face want to be the reason I go back. I wore my favorite ring to day." she said punching her hand with her fist.

Though Lauren tried to stay face, you could see that she was terrified of this girl. The blond girl pulled Lauren and whispered in her ear. The small group dispersed and the girl sat don on a bench and began to get ready for school.

"Thanks for that my names is Bella" I said walking over to her.

She looked at me for a moment before shaking my hand.

"Don't worry about it, people call me…"

**Authors note:**

**So, Who do you think it is? Please review**


	12. Chapter 12:Tug of War Part 2

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. ****Okay I'm back, I have the flu, which sucks but I was able to write a little! Ready to find out what happened? P.S. any one wanna beta for me? PM me.**

_Recap _

_Before he could say anything, I hit him in the jaw. He retaliated my punching me in the face. I then body slammed him in to the door. And he picked me up and through me to the ground. For every punch he gave I gave one back._

Chapter 12: Tug of War Part 2

EPOV

After the fifth round of punches, we both were getting tired. I was hanging off one of the restroom doors and Emmett was holding both of his knees taking deep breaths.

"What the hell Edward why are you being such a dick? Just leave the girl alone. There are plenty of girls here?" Emmett panted out trying to stand up straight.

"Em you're a dick, you don't get to make a choice for her. How do you even know she like you?" I said through deep breaths. I sat down on the toilet in the stall. Looking straight at him.

"How is she suppose to like me when you keep cock blocking come on Ed she's not even your type." He said

"And she's your type come on Em she's not easy enough for your type. You like em' pretty and dumb." I replied

"Dude, that's not why I wanna talk to her. I like her okay besides what would you do with a girl like her?" he said leaning against the wall in front of me.

"Well I like her to and she likes me so back off. There are plenty of girls here that you can "like". Em she's not interested." I said standing up walking over to him.

"Wanna bet? Let her decided come on Ed your no competition for your big brother." He said.

"Em, if you think you have a chance go for it. But I'm not backing off so deal with it." I said looking him in the eye.

"Deal" he said putting out his hand for me to shake. After shaking hands, we hug. It's our ritual after a fight.

Bang, Bang,Bang

"Who's in the bathroom opened the door." Someone yelled on the other side of the door

"Oh, fuck" We both said looking at each other.

**Authors note:**

**Do you like how this is going so far? How do you feel about how they are handling things? **


	13. Chapter 13:The End of Day

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Okay I'm tired of the first day of school so well skip the rest? Just joking. Well somewhat joking. Let's find out who mystery girl is?

BPOV

_Recap_

"_Thanks for that my names is Bella" I said walking over to her._

_She looked at me for a moment before shaking my hand._

"_Don't worry about it, people call me…"_

_End __Recap_

Chapter 13: The End of Day

People call her Whitlock but her name is Jane. On my first day of school, I made two new friends kinda. I know that Edward is my friend Jane maybe my friend. After the altercation, I stuck close to Jane in gym class. I'm not very gifted in the sports area I have a bad habit of fall and getting hit. I have no rhythm unless I'm dancing I'm very good at that. However, none of the schools offer dance as an alternative sport. Jane is a beast at sports most of the other girls shied away from her and me. Gym seems to be the only class we had together. We didn't talk a lot in fact I don't think she said much at all the rest of the period. Except for when she told me to stay away from the coach.

The coach Mr. Newton was a pretty young. He looked to be about twenty-four years of age. He his built like a jock and was very creepy to say the least. His eyes lingered on the girls a little two long but that's to be expected, see as how the girls kept throwing themselves at him so cheaply. He would come behind the girls and help adjust their form in the volley ball game. The once he tried to help Jane and she stomped on his toe. She said sorry but I don't think she actually meant it. She wore a smile the whole time and patted him on his back. After that, he stayed away from her on the other side of the room.

Edward never showed up to class or any of our class that we had. Emmett didn't show up to any of the classes either in I didn't even see them when I went home that day. When I went home I made me something to eat and took a nap. In my dream Edward was painting on my skin. There were bright colors and I was naked. He was just about to paint my thigh when I awoke to the sound of my phone. Who could be call me?

**Authors note:**

**Where you prepared?**


	14. Chapter 14: Cullen Men

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. So I'm swamped I'm in the middle of moving and my Internet is cut off so for give me. I will complete this story though okay!

_Recap_

_Bang, Bang, Bang_

"_Who's in the bathroom opened the door." Someone yelled on the other side of the door _

"_Oh, fuck" We both said looking at each other._

EPOV

**Chapter 14: Cullen Men**

We both looked at each other as we sat a cross from each other at the table. We were eating cereal neither of us was speaking with the other. After our agreement yesterday, we both got a surprise from the assistant principle Mr. Marcus. Emmett opened the door as I pretended to use the bathroom. It seemed that the boy's bathroom was the hookup spot for the school. When he asked why we were not in class, I faked illness with my already red face and darken eyes it was hard to pull off. Emmett said that I was getting sick and he didn't want anyone to come in and catch it because he was just getting over a cold as well. Mr. Marcus sent to the nurses office after she confirmed that I was warm and dehydrated I was told to stay in the office. They didn't want an "epidemic" at Hurst High said Mr. Marcus. Apparently my cold had the ability to wipe out the student population all 400 hundred of them.

I wasn't allowed back in school until I had a doctor's note. Which was not cool because that meant I had to go to the doctors. I hate doctor's, their evil people that study science so they can screw over the general population. They always need to stick with a needle despite what you come in for and even though they take gallons of blood from you they still only give you bill, crappy news, and a lollypop.

I wasn't able to see Bella for the rest of the day. I wasn't able to get her number or email. Since she is new, it wasn't like I could ask anyone for her information. The term is so early its not like I can make up and excuse to why I would even be calling her. I sat back and watched Emmett get up from the table and put his bowl in the sink. I had a doctor's appointment and he got to go to school. Normally he would come with but I have a sneaky suspicion that he doesn't want me in the way when he talks to Bella. As he head to his car, he then yelled bye to our parents and winked at me.

I got up from the table and went to find my dad before he left for the office. Though I act more like my mom, my dad and I have a reserved strong bond. He get's me even though we are complete opposites in many ways. He has always been supportive of my drawings. The tattoos are like second nature he even has gone in to get one done with me. My mother did not approve until she saw that it was their initials.

When I found him, he was in his office packing his brief case.

"Dad yeah do you have a minute?"

My Dad drove me drove me to my doctor's appointment despite me telling him that I was okay. We talking about the importance of my senior year, though neither of my parents brought the whole "I'm sick" routine they were not going to punish us because they had no idea why we were in the bathroom. Emmett blamed his injures on sports which could happen. At the hospital, people treated me weird. Everyone kept starring at my tattoos and piercing when they thought I wasn't looking. As small as this town is, you would have thought they saw them already but no, they hadn't.

A nurse called me shortly after I arrived at the hospital. We went over small talk about my "illness" and how I was feeling. What school I went to and how I was feeling now. She took my vitals and then left the room. My Dad stepped out of the room to take a work call. Soon after, my doctor entered the room. His name was Dr. Brandon, and he talked through his nose. It made very nasal sound. He picked up my clipboard and looked over my chart.

"Edward it says here that your temperature was a high yesterday, how do you feel?

"I feel fine the school said that I needed a note to say that I'm not contagious."

"Are you on any drugs"

"What… No"

"So Edward how many sexual partners have you had?

"What does that have to do with my stomach hurting?" I said dude, were is my mom I thought.

"Well fever is an indicator to a STD in which case we would need to call your previous partner to tell them. I wont go into the dangers of your life style." He said looking at in the face.

"Dude I don't know what your talking about but I came for a note that says I have a I'm not contagious so I can go back to school."

"Well I can do that until all of your test come back. Including the STD."

"You can do that one has nothing to do with the other and I did not give you permission too."

"It says on your chart you only 17 I don't need you permission." He said looking down on his clipboard.

"No you need my permission." My dad said walking though the door then close it behind him.

"And who might you be?" he said with an irritated look on his face.

"His father, Carlisle Cullen, Attorney at Law." He said giving the doc the mean stare.

" It would be wise for you to mined your manners when dealing with other peoples children I would hate to have to sue you and this hospital for malpractice. I believe my so said that he needed a note for school."

"Well yes, but as I explained…."

"You are not allowed to disclose any of his results to the school that has to do with STD's my law so write him the damn note." He said walking up to Dr. Brandon. In stature, my dad stood 5 in tall then Brandon and about 100 pounds lighter. Dr. Brandon turned around and typed my letter. He handed it to my father when he was done. Best trip to the doctors ever. I didn't even have to give blood.

Author's Notes:

What do you think? It seems Emmett not going down with out a fight. How did you like the doctor's visit? Is it just me or is bossy Carlisle sexy?


	15. Chapter 15: Phone calls

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I add 4 new chapters and made them really long am I forgive for taking so long? I'm Sorry But I promise to complete the story next update at 5pm to day

_Recap_

_In my dream, Edward was painting on my skin. There were bright colors and I was naked. He was just about to paint my thigh when I awoke to the sound of my phone. Who could be calling me? _

Chapter 15: Phone calls

I rolled over on my bed and picked up my cell phone it was Renee. She was checking to see how classes were, and how I liked the first day of school.

"Mom it's school I go, do work and leave." I said rolling on to my back in the bed.

"I know babe I just was making sure your taking all the classes you wanted to take?"

"Yeah I am."

"How is the new job?"

"Its cool I meet a lot of retired folk in the neighborhood."

"That's good… How is you're the students made any new friends"

"Umm… sort of." I said seating up. I didn't want to tell Renee about Edward yet; I knew she would never approve of him. The tattoos and piercing would not sit well with her. Renee has strong views on relationship. She believes that they should not be taken seriously until your mature adult. I'm not really sure at what age one is considered mature but that's Renee's philosophy. Renee and my dad meet when they were young she always had dreams of a more fancy life then what she had. A though she was happy now I knew she didn't want me following in her footsteps.

"Well what's her name?" See she doesn't even think a guy would talk to me. Granted I never talked to a guy before she didn't even give me the benefit of the doubt.

"Umm… Jane she has gym with me and she is really good at keeping the ball a way from me." I said smiling in to the phone.

"Well that great dear, I'm happy for you that means less trips to the emergency room."

Renee went on to tell me about all of the sites she saw, on the open road. Their, able to cut down a lot of their time because they can drive straight through the night. Renee has purchased lots of souvenirs and plans to plans to give them to me the next time she see me which should be next week. We chatted for another ten minutes before Renee told me what she called for.

"Look Bella I know I said we would be home in another week or so be Phil has a new job lined up and seems like I wont be able to be home the week after next. I know it's your birthday but we're head to Daytona and then Virginia there is no way to make it back in time."

"That's okay mom I'll fined something to do."

" Once we get paid I'll western union you some money so you can go out with your new friend on your birthday." She sighed in to the phone

"I know it's kinda short notice but I don't want you mopping around in the house all day it is your last year do something fun." She said

"Its fine mom I'm going to have to get use to it is not like you can come with me when I leave for school thanks for telling me"

We talked for another 10 minutes before we hung up. I felt like something like this might happen though it has been a tradition for up to stay up late and eat chocolate ice cream cake.

Author's Notes:

Do you think Renee is a bad mom? Who else likes chocolate cake? Should Bella be mad?


	16. Chapter 16:My POV

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. ****I add 4 new chapters and made them really long am I forgive for taking so long? I'm Sorry But I promise to complete the story. In the middle of moving don't hate me. **

Chapter 16: My POV

My POV

The Cullen men motto is to "never give up". Though Emmett had a head start, he received no lead way with Bella. Meet her everyday at the door wished her a good morning. He tried to help her with her books but still no advance. Over the following weeks, it seems as each tempted to get Bella attention backfired on him. He had been trying there hardest but nothing seems to work on her. Worst Bella became the target for many of the other males at the school as well. Boys at the school seemed to be always talking about her in the locker room, on the field and in their classes. Though they all noticed her, they noticed that she only spoke to Edward and Jane. All three sat at lunch together.

And though Bella eats lunch with Edward everyday, he gets nervous around her because his is unsure of what to say to her. He has been trying to work up the nerve to ask her out but all his attempts lead to conversation that are in no way romantic. Like when he asked her if she had ever been to the Seattle library. She express that she had never been outside of town. He offered to show her how to get there through the back roads and she replied that she would never use them. It seemed the book she read talked of an old couple that killed younger couples for their youth. They trapped on back road by assisting them and drank their blood it was quite creepy.

Though they shared classes together, they had yet to receive an assignment that warranted a study group.

Over the last few weeks Bella had not been feeling well in fact she felt confused. As she sat behind Edward in class, she pondered. She wanted to ask Edward to hang out with her for her birthday but couldn't. It was this Friday and wasn't sure, what she wanted to do but she thought of spending it with a friend was comforting. Her stomach was in craps and she felt dizzy when ever she wanted to bring it up. Her chest felt wired to. On the way to the next class, Bella went to use the restroom. Edward said that he would wait for her

**Author's Notes:**

What could be wrong with Bella? Can you guess?


	17. Chapter 17: Surprise visits

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Are you ready? Me to!

_Recap: _

_Her stomach was in craps and she felt dizzy when ever she wanted to bring it up. Her chest felt wired to. On the way to the next class, Bella went to use the restroom. Edward said that he would wait for her. _

Chapter 17: Surprise visit

BPOV

Bella used the restroom and came out of the stall. She checked her clothes out in the mirror. She was in the middle of washing her hands when another student came behind her.

"Umm. Excuse me." The other student said behind her.

Bella moved her bag from the other sink. Thinking that she was in the girl's way.

"Ahh, excuse" the girl said this time tapping Bella on her shoulder.

"Yeah" Bella said turning around.

The girl placed something in Bella's hand and whispered "your spotting" and walked away. Looking in her hands, she noticed the girl placed a tampon in her hand.

Looking at the back of her pants, she noticed that there was a stain on the back of her pants.

"What the hell am I suppose to do" She whispered to her self.

Though Bella was nearly 18 years old, she had never had a period before. She had gone to the doctor's years ago because she hadn't and was told it would come when it wanted too. She knew one day that she would get one but was in no rush. From what she was told, it came with cramps and mood swings. Renee was always moody on her period, and told her many times that she hoped that they could cohabitate when she got her period.

There was no way she could go to class in this state it was only third period and she didn't have a jacket. The gym was all the way on the other side of the schools campus. looking in her handed again at the tampon she didn't know how to use she decided to just use toilet paper until she was ready to go home. She put the tampon away.

There was a knock at the door and then "Bella are you okay in there?" Edward said from the other side of the door.

Author's Notes:

What should Bella tell Edward? What would you tell Edward?


	18. Chapter 18:Hero in Training

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Plot is mine. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 18: Hero in Training Pt:1

EPOV

Bella has been in the bathroom for a really, long time second bell has already rung and she's still not out yet. I knocked on the door and called out to her but she didn't answer. She said that wasn't feeling well today _maybe_ she's hurt. She coulds have fell, gotten sick or be dying right now. If she was hurt than I had to go into help her.

"Bella" I said again banging on the door

"Bella… are you hurt? If you don't answer, I'm coming in! I said again as I tried to open the door to the restroom slowly.

"No… Edward I'm fine I had an accident." she said closing the door again

"Do you need help?" I questioned

"Umm. Yeah" she said with hesitancy

"I need to go home could you go to my locker and get my stuff?"

"Bella your locker is three building over I would never make it without getting in trouble."

"Its just I need my car keys so I can go home and my jacket."

"I'll take you, you van wear mines" I said talking through the door. I wonder what kind of accident could be so bad that she has to go home right now.

Did she wet herself? I couldn't ask her that but if she did than she would need new pants.

"Bella" I said as I knocked on the door

"Take my jacket and take your pants off… I mean if your pants are really messed up then wear my jacket instead. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.

"Okay"

"I'm going to open the door a little to hand you my jacket okay?" I said shaking my jacket off.

"Here." I said slipping my hand through the door to take. Her hand brushed over mine as she took the jacket. I waited about 5 minutes, than I heard voice someone was coming this way. I rushed into the restroom startling Bella. I putting my finger over my mouth signaling Bella to keep quiet.

"Someone's coming" I said pulling her in to the stall for the hand-capped and stood on the seat. Bella was standing in the bathroom with my jacket on and nothing else or at least it looked like nothing else. A few girls came in used the restroom and left.

"come on we have to leave now"

"I'll go first to make sure its clear" she said about to open the door."

"Why do you get to go first" I said with a frown following her.

"How odd will it look for a boy to come out of the girls bathroom?" she said to me.

She looked out the door and than, pulled me through. She hand her jeans tucked under her arm. Bella was quiet on the way to the car. She was walked at a fast pace to my car and looked embarrassed and upset. I didn't want her to think that I would judge her everyone has an _accident_ every now and again. As we walked to the car, I unlocked the doors.

"Bella really if you wet yourself, it's okay it happens." I said getting into the car, Bella followed suit.

"I didn't wet my self I got my period" She said looking out the window.

Author's Notes: R&R

What's your take on what's happened? Can you believe she wet her self? Which is worse wetting yourself or your period? I'll be back next week,


	19. Chapter 19: Damsel in Distress

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Author's Notes:

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. **

Recap

"_Bella really if you wet yourself, it's okay it happens." I said getting into the car, Bella followed suit._

"_I didn't wet my self I got my period." She said looking out the window._

Chapter 19: Damsel in Distress Pt: 1

To say the ride home was awkward is an understatement. Edward didn't look or speak to me at all except to get direction to my apartment. We had to take the back roads because it was in the middle of the day. I didn't want to get pulled over for any reason. The radio was not on and he refused to look in my direction. I turned my body to face the window. I didn't want any of his pity looks. I lived on a one-way side street in town that was about three miles from school.

We continued to drive in silence until we pulled up to my apartment building. The apartment was on the third floor and was laid out like a loft. According to some of the older folks in town, it used to be a dress warehouse before the great depression. The building had old architecture on the outside.

"I'll bring you your jacket tomorrow. " I said as I was getting out of the car.

"Do you want me to walk you up stairs?" he said looking at me for the first time.

"No I'll be fine…"

"Is there anything I can get you maybe?"

"No… I'm fine." I stressed

"Just let me walk you to your door, I would feel better especially with the state of your dress attire."

I had almost for gotten that I was almost naked underneath this jacket. I reluctantly agreed; though it was midday, no one was outside. We walked into the apartment building and got on the elevator up. Neither of us made a comment. As we reach my floor. Edward walked me to the door and waited.

"This is me so thanks," I said.

"Umm… aren't you going to open the door?"

"Yes… After you leave. I'm fine really."

"Do you need anything… umm wanna talk… Maybe?" he said with uncertainty in his voice.

"No I don't wanna talk about" I snapped

"Especially not with you" I said rolling my eyes looking for my keys in my bag.

"I'm not sure what to do her but I don't want to leave there has to be something I can do for you." He said looking at his shoes.

"I don't mean to snap but I have to get myself situated and my place is kinda a mess" I said remembering that the living room still has no furniture.

"B I don't care I just want to be her for you" he said holding my hand.

"Edward… now is really not a good time. Beside I still have to get supplies" I said looking down this time.

"Supplies for what" he said dumb founded.

"Edward my period is on" I whispered in a hiss

"Yeah and?"

"I need stuff you know… Well you don't but… no you do" I said everybody knew right?

"Bella what do you need?" he said looking confused

"Tampons" I yelled at him. You would have though I throw a bucket of cold water on him the way that his eyes jumped open.

"you don't have those things here?" he whisperd

"No"

"…I'll get them"

"huh"

Author's Notes:

It was good wasn't? Sorry for the late update. I feel bad for Edward? How do you think this will play out? Would you go yourself? Did you see that coming? Isn't Edward so helpful?

Side note **It annoys me that in every fan fic I read Bella is a punk. When I write stories, I write from my perspective not just a strong or independent woman but also one that believes in the power of an ass kicking. I know this is random but the story I'm currently reading is pissing me off**


	20. Chapter 20: Hero in Training PT 2

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Plot is mine. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Author's Notes: I'm happy to hear you like the story. I have 100-story follower yes! Don't for get to review please. Thanks for your support I need it some days guys!_

Recap

"_Bella what do you need?" he said looking confused _

"_Tampons" I yelled at him. You would have though I throw a bucket of cold water on him the way that his eyes jumped open._

"_You don't have those things here?" he whispered _

"_No"_

"…_I'll get them"_

"_Huh"_

Chapter 19: Damsel in Distress Pt: 2

I sat in the car with my hands and head on the steering wheel. I sat outside of the neighborhood drug store. I have been setting here for about 15 minutes. _What the fuck was I going to do?_ How did I end up in this situation? The words left my mouth before I could take them back. Bella had been giving me the cold shoulder when I dropped her off. I didn't know if it was about the "wetting herself" comment or if she just wasn't feeling good. Either way I wanted to make her smile. She didn't look pleased about going to the store. I thought that the request would be easy I didn't even really connect the dots until I was walking to the car.

Your buying Bella your "the girl you want to be girlfriend tampons".

_**DP****DP *****DP*****DP*****DP*****DP***** DP **_

_Twenty Minutes ago_

"…I'll get them," I said to her.

"Huh" was her only response

"I'll go just stay here? Make a list of what you need." I said. Bella looked at me like I had two heads.

"You would really go to the store for me?" She said examining my face in search of something.

"Yeah its not that big a deal…" I said thinking this is a big deal

"… Besides, you don't feel well you have to change anyway. I can go well you do." I said brushing some imaginary hair out of her face. I really just wanted to touch her.

"Umm come in I'll get the list," she said

When we walked in, I must say the place didn't look like anything I was expecting.

The living room was bare, though she just moved in there was no furniture. The kitchen had a dinning room set but it was worn. Bella walked in to one of bedrooms and closed the door. I stood in the living room until she came back out. She was in a robe. She handed me a piece of paper and a twenty-dollar bill.

" Here are all the things I need." She said

"OJ, tampons, pads, green tea, two packs of Reese, and roman noodles." I said looking at trying to figure how she cam up with this list.

"Yeah…" she said with a blush.

"Umm… if you want I can get lunch pizza okay with you?" I said

"Pizza is fine… let me get more money" she said.

"Don't worry about it… really I can get the stuff on your list it wont cost a lot." I said to her, handing her back her money.

"No I can pay for it…"I said

"No" she said leaving no room to discuss it

"Then lunch is on me." I said leaving to room to argue.

_**DP****DP *****DP*****DP*****DP*****DP***** DP **_

Call your mom a little voice told me as I looked over the selects of famine hygiene produces. I had no idea which to choose. But I couldn't go to her for help so I'll just figure it out. I could call my mom… but Fuck No my inner conscious screamed at me. Okay so its not that my mom and I don't get along its just well, we don't get a long. I love her because she is my mom but the truth is she well the best word to describe her rimes with itch. Emmett is her favorite he looks like dad, acts like dad and wants to be dad. I on the other hand look like my mother father Edward Senior; like they even named me after him, well actually I'm named after both of my grand fathers. However, my mother has grown to despise him and me. We love each other but we're not really, close.

"Maxi or Playtex" I said out loud hoping someone would answer me.

As I stood in the aisle looking through the selections, I had no idea why girls needed so many options for these things. I didn't want to buy the wrong thing.

"Wings or wings" I said out loud again; however, unlike the first time someone replied

"Wings" I heard from over my shoulder.

Author's Notes:

Edward doesn't get along with Esme say it ain't so? His on his way to the store ya! Any guess so he runs into?


	21. Chapter 21:Damsel in Distress PT 2

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Plot is mine. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Author's Notes: I'm happy to hear you like the story. I have 104-story follower yes! Don't for get to review please. Thanks for your support I need it some days guys! The plot that I planned is kind of long. I'm not sure if I'm going to end the story and do a squeal or write straight through I let you know._

Recap

"_Bella what do you need?" he said looking confused _

"_Tampons" I yelled at him. You would have though I throw a bucket of cold water on him the way that his eyes jumped open._

"_You don't have those things here?" he whispered _

"_No"_

"…_I'll get them"_

"_Huh"_

Chapter 21: Damsel in Distress Pt: 2

"Huh" I said looking at him weird I thought guys hated the ideas of periods. Phil is always way from the house _when he is home_ and mom has hers.

"I'll go just stay here? Make a list of what you need." Edward said.

"You would really go to the store for me?" I said

"Yeah its not that big a deal…" He said shrugging his shoulders

"… Besides, you don't feel well you have to change anyway. I can go well you do." He said brushing some imaginary hair out of my face. I really just wanted to hug him.

"Umm come in I'll get the list," I said letting him in.

I signaled to him to wait there as I walked in to my bedroom. He was looking around the room when I walked in. I through the jacket off and grabbed my robe.

"What do you need?" I whispered to myself. I had Advil so I could handle the pain. I really was hungry so soup? No I can't afford soup "roman noodles". I sat there for another 5 minutes before I went back out of the room. I had grabbed my cash on the way out. I handed him a piece of paper and a twenty-dollar bill.

" Here are all the things I need." I said

"OJ, tampons, pads, green tea, two packs of Reese, and roman noodles." He replied

"Yeah…" I said a blushing. I don't know why. At this moment, I felt gross.

"Umm… if you want I can get lunch pizza okay with you?" Edward said

"Pizza is fine… let me get more money" I said with a frown. Shoot, I don't think I have enough money.

"Don't worry about it… really I can get the stuff on your list it wont cost a lot." He said to me, handing me back my money.

"No I can pay for it…"He said

"No" I replied

"Then lunch is on me." He said leaving to room to argue.

"Bella I'll be back an a little bit call in the pizza at franks get anything you want on it." He said walking towards the door.

"What do you normally get." I said walking behind him.

"Umm, ham, peppers, pineapple. But get what _you want_ my stomach is not the one that's hurting." He replied. He was standing in the doorway; it was half opened.

"I'll call." I said. He kissed me on the forehead before telling me to lock the door.

After locking the door, I ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. It takes a while for the pipes to get hot. I then went to my room to find something to wear. I didn't want to look bad no matter how I felt right now. Edward would be can in less then a half hour. I called my mom got her voicemail.

"Mom my period cam on had to leave school early call me back." I said hanging up. Next, I called the pizza place I ordered half extra cheese, half ham and peppers.

She didn't need to know about Edward until I figured out Edward. I must say he is unlike any boy I have ever met. After the shower, I put on a pair of yoga pants and cami. I brushed my hair in a bun and tried to find movies on net flex for us to watch. I didn't have cable. I set everything up in the kitchen at the table. When the doorbell ring. I opened it and there was Edward on the other side with ten bags and three pizza boxes.

"What did you buy?"

Author's Notes:

It was good wasn't? Sorry for the late update. What do you think he brought? I know what I would have brought but I'm a girl.

Side note **_The plot that I planned is kind of long. I'm not sure if I'm going to end the story and do a squeal or write straight through I let you know_**


	22. Chapter 22: Hero in Training PT 3

**Duplicate Persona**

By: Czar on lyfe Conflicts

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Plot is mine. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Author's Notes: And we are back! Don't for get to review please. Thanks for your support I need it some days guys!_

Recap

"_Maxi or Playtex" I said out loud hoping someone would answer me._

_ As I stood in the aisle looking through the selections, I had no idea why girls needed so many options for these things. I didn't want to buy the wrong thing._

"_Wings or no wings" I said out loud again; however, unlike the first time someone replied_

"_Wings" I heard from over my shoulder._

Chapter 22: Hero in Training: PT 3

"Wings?" I replied, to myself not bothering to turn around to see who was talking to me. I was slightly afraid to turn around to see who was behind me. I can only imagine what I looked like standing in the women's hygiene section of the quick mart.

_**DP****DP *****DP*****DP*****DP*****DP***** DP **_

Granted because it was the middle of the day not many people were in the store when I first arrived here. The owner Mr. McCarthy knew me well, I stopped by often to grab snack over the, summer. So, when I lied and said my mother was sick with her monthly woman issue sent me with a list. He just point to aisle 3 and laughed. He knew my mother well she is the type to send her sons to the store for her though she never has, thank god I'm sure she would only ask me cause Emmett is her favorite.

_**DP****DP *****DP*****DP*****DP*****DP***** DP **_

I just need to pick a brand now.

"Maxi for pads and Playtex for tampons the voice said behind me." I heard again behind me. The voice was sharp, but there was a hint to playfulness in the reply as well.

I then felt someone walk up next to me and pick up a box of tampons from off the shelf.

"You don't look like your shopping for yourself Edward?"

"I'm not… Getting stuff for my mom" I said keeping up with the lie that I told Mr. McCarthy.

"Really? Because there is a rumor going around that you and your girlfriend left school at second period." She whispered to me.

I turned around to look at the girl that was making accusations and found that her voice did not mach her body. She was barely 5'0 ft tall. She had spiked out hair and was wearing a Hurst cheerleader uniform. The uniform fit her snug though it was 50 degrees outside her mid section was exposed and her skirt touches her mid thigh.

"I'm sorry I'm not sure wear you get your info but… there's no girl with me?"

"So your not dating Isabella that's not what she told me?" She replied. I know the game she was playing. If I say, that Bella is not my girlfriend then she's going to blab to the whole school if I say she is then she going to go back to Bella and start problems.

"Was that a question or a statement? I thought she already told you?" I said picking random things off of the shelf and then heading to another aisle I still need to get things from the rest of the list.

As I walked through the aisles, I grabbed various things from the list and things for myself. It was only twelve now. We had at least 3 hours of school left and then I could take Bella to school for her car. I tried not to think of the rumors that were going around because we both disappeared at the same time. In small town like this, something like that would not go unnoticed.

When I got to the counter Mr. McCarthy, rang me up.

"Your total is $37.58, you sent you to get all of this?"

"Well some is for Emmett too." I replied he only nodded Emmett has been know to eat like a horse.

I grabbed my bags and dropped them off at the car the pizza place was a cross the street. Inside the pizza place were a bunch of cheerleader and jocks. When I went to the counter for the pizza I saw that Bella only ordered a small. I ordered to additional pizzas because I was hungry. Besides, I didn't want her to have to go back out for food as I waited for my food at one of the side booths. The girl from the quick stop sat down next to me.

"So what are you doing later?"

"Why do you want to know"

"Why so defensive"

"I don't like strangers"

"Well my name is Alice" she replied sticking her handout in front of me. I shuck it and then pulled out my phone. I had a few texts from Emmett asking were Bella was at? Another from my father telling me him and mom were going out for dinner.

"Edward!" someone behind the counter called. I got up from the table walked over to the pizza's I grabbed then and headed to the door. Alice was waiting for at my car.

"I know your new here so if need someone to show you around." Alice said seating on top of my car.

"No not interested." I replied going to the side trying to dig my keys out my pocket.

"Do I need to feel out an application to be your friend?" she said jumping off the hood.

"Maybe" I replied opening the door. There's not a lot of space a bug. So mostly everything was up front.

"Look Alice I'm not interested… um sorry" I said getting in the car starting it. I drove back to Bella's place and grabbed everything. Looking at the bag's I got way more stuff then she asked. I didn't use her money at all so I stuck it in the tampon box. She will find it at some point. I knocked to the door. When she answered, I was dumb founded Bella looked hot. She was wearing this tight yoga pants and cami. Her hair wave and she smelled really, good. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Go out with me?" "What did you buy?" we relied at the same time.

Author's Notes:

How do you like the introduction of Alice? Do you think he went over board? We still don't know what's in the bags. How should this end well he asked her out!


End file.
